Nightmare
by LonelyWoods92
Summary: Sequel to 'Threats' and 'Blessing'. Out of all the men in JJ's life, Spencer Reid haunted him the most. One-Shot R


**Summary: Out of all the men in JJ's life, Spencer Reid haunted him the most.**

**Hey, sequel time! This is the sequel to '**_**Threats**_**' and '**_**Blessing'**_**, so you may want to read those first :) I will admit that I creeped myself out a little bit while writing this, so you better Review and Enjoy!**

Will rubbed his wool gloves against his bright red nose as he trudged down the snow covered street in an attempt to warm himself. After living away from New Orleans for two years, Will still wasn't used to the cold. He exhaled slowly, watching as his breath hung in the air and drifted away with the wind. As he walked down the empty street, small white puffs of snow were falling lazily from the blackened night sky, slowly beginning to pile up on his hair. Spotting a bench up ahead, Will picked up is pace slightly and brushed the snow off the seat before sitting down, finally realizing how tired he was from walking. Or maybe it was because of all the screaming he had just done not too long ago.

Him and JJ were over. This argument had been the last straw, not that he could even remember what it was about now anyway, and he had stormed out of the house and into the snowy night. Not before he hurt her though.

Not physically, he could never lay a hand on a woman, but emotionally. If he remembered his words right, he had told her that he never loved her and she wasn't worth any of his time. Sighing, Will leaned down and put his head in his hands, shivering slightly as the cold began to nip at his skin.

When he finally looked up again, he realized that he wasn't even in town anymore. How long had he been walking before he had stopped? All that surrounded him was the long paved road and the forest of trees beside it. It was surreal how quiet it was, not a single noise except for the steady pace of Will's breathing and the loud thumping of his heart. He tilted his head back, letting the silence engulf him as snowflakes splattered across his face.

Will jumped as a sound of footsteps came from behind him. Looking around frantically, he chuckled and shook his head, deciding that he was definitely paranoid when he realized no one was there. He settled back in position, perfectly content to stay there forever.

The soft crunch of snow under boots resounded through the quiet setting, making Will jump and search his surroundings once more. There was no way that he could have imagined it again.

"Hello?" He called out, his voice raw from the cold. The only response he received was another crunch, this time coming from the opposite direction. He suddenly wished he had remembered to bring his gun, knowing he would have felt safer with it by his side.

It wasn't until the light started to flicker that he realized there was a street light illuminating the bench he was perched on. It made the snow glitter like one thousand diamonds, making the whole scene seem more like a fairytale than real life.

The bulb suddenly blew, leaving Will alone on the bench, attempting to force his eyes to adjust to the lack of light. While distracted with the light, he didn't even notice the crunch slowly coming closer and closer.

As Will's eyes finally became accustomed with the darkness that surrounded him, he noticed a shadowy figure standing less than twenty feet away. He tried squinting his eyes in an attempt to see the newcomer, but the figure seemed to blur into the forest behind it.

"Hello? Who are you?" he called out, feeling the adrenaline start to pump through his veins as he tried to study the creature before him. There was no response to his question, the air sitting still as if it were frozen from the cold.

Then, just as suddenly as it appeared, the unknown subject was gone. Will closed his eyes and laughed, breaking the blanket of silence that had enveloped him. Being a detective had seriously made him paranoid, and now he was seeing things that weren't even there. He sucked in a deep breath, feeling the cold air burn his nose slightly as he leaned back into the bench.

"Hello Will."

Will's heart pounded against his rib cage in an attempt to break out of his chest as he spun around to face the intruder. Breathing heavily, Will watched helplessly as a figure slowly emerged from the cover of the trees.

Instead of a deranged lumberjack or a rabies infested tiger, Spencer Reid stepped forward. His pale skin seemed to glow against the dark background of wilderness and his eyes held an unsettling glint that made Will feel anything but relieved.

What was Spencer doing out here? That seemed to be the only thought Will could process as one of his good friends trudged closer to the bench. Something caught his eye, making his gaze fall to the young genius' feet, where black pools of liquid were following his movements. As Reid got closer, the color identified itself as a dark crimson red.

"Hey Reid, what are you doing out here?" His eyes stayed transfixed on the pools of red that were tainting the white snow. Reid sighed and brought his arms out from behind his back, revealing the long tool that had been previously concealed.

Will assumed that the crimson liquid covering the entire surface of the axe was blood, of who he didn't know. Not that he really wanted to know either. Will could remember that day at the bar, in which Spencer had subtly suggested using an axe to decapitate him if anything ever happened to JJ. After today's events, it shouldn't have been a surprise that he was in this situation.

"I warned you Will." His voice was deeper than Will remembered, scratching slightly in the most frightening of ways. It was silent for a brief moment before the calm winter night suddenly burst into action.

Reid charged forwards, the axe held high in his hands as he raced forward and swung in into Will's leg. The older man cried out, clutching his almost completely severed leg for dear life as he crumpled to the ground in pain. Blood was everywhere, on his clothes, on his hands, staining the perfect snow that was piled around them.

"Help!" Will screamed, looking around frantically for any sign of life. He struggled to sit up, but was roughly shoved to the ground as Reid kicked him in the stomach and towered over him with the most demonic expression on his face.

"No one can here you." Reid said, leaning down to whisper in Will's face. Will tried to say something, probably beg for his life, but he was momentarily distracted as Reid raised the axe up above his head, the sharp blade shining in the moonlight.

Reid grunted as he threw down the axe with as much force as he could muster, aiming toward the neck of the bleeding man lying before him. Will saw it as if it were in slow motion, wanting to raise his arms and protect himself but being unable to move.

Will let out a terrified scream, finding energy from an unknown source as he thrashed against the invisible restraints holding him hostage. Then, as if it were a normal occurrence, Will started to fall.

Hitting the cold floor of his bedroom, Will woke with a start, screaming as he continued to fend off Reid. He couldn't die, he loved JJ, he had to get another chance.

"Will!" JJ's voice floated through the air, making him look up in horror. JJ was here? What if Reid tried to kill her too? He started fighting harder, not caring to wonder how his leg had reattached itself or why Reid hadn't tried to cut him with the axe once again.

"Will, would you please stop screaming!" JJ yelled from her side of the bed, slightly annoyed that she had been awoken at 2 in the morning to hear her husband fall out of bed and start screaming hysterically while attempting to kill the blankets.

Will closed his mouth and opened his eyes fully. He was lying down on their hard wood floor, tangled up in the blue blanket that her mother had bought them for their anniversary. Reid was nowhere in sight, and that god forbidden axe wasn't towering over him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" JJ asked once he finally got into bed. Will turned to her, staring into her eyes with a look that said _Hell No._ she giggled slightly before patting his arm and snuggling back down into her pillow for a few more hours of sleep before Emily and Garcia came over for breakfast. Will followed her lead, leaning down and attempting to slow his still-rushing heart beat.

It was silent once again in the Lamontagne house, and Will was peacefully floating in-between sleep and consciousness when JJ's phone beeped loudly from its place on the dresser. She groaned, debating whether or not she was willing to leave her warm bed. Standing slowly, she stumbled over to where her phone was charging for the night and flipped it open.

Will could hear JJ typing in something on her phone as a reply before she snapped it shut and came back into bed.

"Who was it?" he mumbled, turning over so that he could face her.

"Oh, just Spence. He said that he could come over tomorrow with an axe and chop down that annoying tree in the backyard. It's been there for…" she trailed off as she watched her husband jump out of bed frantically and rush into the bathroom, locking the door behind him as he looked for things to use for a barricade.

**Please, Please tell me what you think (AKA Review)! Can you imagine Will hiding out in the bathroom with a water gun? Maybe some army paint on his face? Good times.**

**Anyways, Review and give me some ideas for the next installment in my Reid-Scaring-The-Crap-Out-Of-Will series. Maybe you could suggest a shorter title for said series? **

**Also, I wanna know what your favorite CM episode is, because I want to do a one-shot based off an episode that lots of people like, so Review! (is there an echo in here?)**


End file.
